Discovered
by Analanat
Summary: after the inheritance arc, Tsuna needs to be very careful with mafia ettacks. (sorry the gramar erros, inglish is not my first language)


Me: HELLO! this is my first fan fiction, so i am EXTREMELY exited!

RYOHEI: EXTREME!

Tsuna: can you please explain me why I am here?

Me: be quiet! Tsuna the Tuna! Hey reader, do you know that "Tsunayoshi" means good tuna?

Tsuna: you are evil… *emo corner*

Me: I know!

Hibari: shut up or I will bite you to death.

Me: I don't own Katekyo hitman reborn!

Hibari: *ignored*

Reborn: Ciossu!

Me: where did you came from!?

Discovered

After the inheritance arc, it was a normal day for Tsuna, you know waking up by gunshots, training with his Spartan tor-tutor, a lot of almost death situations, yeah… normal stuff!

Now he was walking, well… running to school. Nobody wants to be bitten to death, ne?

Fortunately for Tsuna, he made in time.

-Phew! - said Tsuna, entering the classroom.

-Jyuudaime! You made in time! – we already know who it is, for those who don't it was our favorite Gokudera Hayato.

- Hahaha, hey Tsuna! – said Yamamoto.

- hey guys! – answered Tsuna

But before Tsuna could talk more, Nezu-sensei entered the classroom.

-everyone to your seats- said Nezu-sensei.

The class went normally normal, Nezu-sensei teaching, Tsuna not understanding anything, till is was break time.

Tsuna was innocently eating his obento, when mochida came up with his gang.

-If it isn't Dame-Tsuna! being dame as always?- said Mochida. Of course that Tsuna didn't said anything, he didn't want to cause a mess.

-humph, you idiot!- again, said Mochida

Before anyone could say anything, suddenly…

BBOOOMMMM!

The classroom wall exploded!

From the "wall" came several men wearing black. The guy with the big mustache, who seemed to be the leader, spoke first:

-We know you are here, Vongola Decimo! We came for your head!-said Mr. Mustache

The "we came for your head" was echoing in the students heads. There where thoughts like:

'WTF?!' or 'Who is vongola decimo?'

-What do you want? Can't you see that I am eating?- said and annoyed Tsuna, that wasn't good…. A pissed-off Tsuna will make you suffer!

Now everyone in the classroom (excluding yamamoto, gokudera and kyoko) where staring at him like he have grown another head, how could DAME-Tsuna be not afraid of a guy with a GUN?!

-There you are Vongola decimo! We are from the rainbow-dolphin famiglia! We came for your head!- said Mr. Mustache

-I already know that, - said Tsuna

Mr. Mustache seemed to be very pissed….

-Don't call me Mr. Mustache! Vongola Decimo!- yeah… he was pissed

-But you have a big mustache !- said Tsuna in teasing tone, that was a good one Tsuna!

-GGGRRRRRRRR!- was now pointing the gun at Tsuna, who didn't even flinch.

The thought that was now at the students heads was:

'O GOD! HE IS GOING TO DIE!'

shoot the gun and…Huh? Where was Tsuna?

Now everyone was confused, Yamamoto an Gokudera also disappeared!

Suddenly…

THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!

subordinates where knocked out! By…. Huh? A pineapple head guy?

Now nothing made more sense.

Then, another …. THUD!

was knocked out! And sitting on top of him was…. Dame-Tsuna, with fire in his head! And cool orange eyes!

DA DA DA DA ! DIGEVOLUTION!

-WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!- Mochida was confused.

Out of nowhere a baby wearing a suit appeared together with Gokudera and Yamamoto, who was holding a sword that he pulled out of god knows where.

-Ciossu!- you know who it is.

-WHERE DID YOU CAME FROM?!- Mochida was super confused!

-Be quiet, inferior being - the baby scared Mochida! – there are going to have a fight here.-

More man in black appeared! Before the man in Black could think….

BANG! KABOOM! BUNG! VROOM! PLACT! GYAAAA!

Tsuna bitten them up! The students where petrified! Mochida? He fainted!

-ANYONE! PLEASE TELL ME! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!- Mochida revived!

-Do you really want to know….?- questioned Yamamoto, with… a dark look?

-YES! PLEASE!- Mochida was desperate.

-Okay~! Tsuna is the Vongola Mafia boss! Gokudera and I are his guardians, there are the total of 7 guardians, that pineapple haired man there is also a guardian! This baby wearing a suit here is reborn, the world greatest hitman! You have just witnessed a mafia family fight! Yay~!- Said Yamamoto, with his "happy-go-licky" face.

THUD!

Every classmate fainted

Me: how was it? Boring? Exited Hilarious? Please review!

Tsuna the Tuna: Goodbye!


End file.
